Good Day
by Frgtyou
Summary: After his Spring Break trouble and break-up with Bianca, Drew has been put for probation. Volunteering on a Sunday morning isn't great, until he has a run-in with Clare Edwards. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: **Hehe, I **do not** ship Drew and Clare. But, writer's block got the best of me and an anon on tumblr requested this. So if you're reading this anon, I hope I don't disappoint. I tried to make it somewhat realistic and in-character. If you don't like it, sorry. But, I actually had fun writing this; it allowed me to explore other areas in my writing. SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T ECLARE. AND SORRY TO THE DRIANCA SHIPPERS.

I am not that invested in Drew's character, but I some-what tried to embody him in what is the _least _exceptional.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Day<strong>

If it were his choice, he would be off with Dave and KC to shoot some hoops at the park. But it's not.

Because, of _her_, he's into this mess. His life wasn't exactly perfect before she came along, but everything was easier: girls would swoon over him, his parents had more trust in him before, Adam and he were closer—in other words—Drew Torres _was_ a winner.

That is why, being on probation after barely escaping death and being grounded for eternity on a Sunday morning made Drew feel like a loser. Plus, being single didn't help his mood either. He'd be lying for the billionth time in his life, if he said that he didn't miss Bianca.

Heartbreak was hell.

The sun was beating down his face as he picked up empty water bottles near the parking lot of the town's local church. He sighed frustratingly once he saw that there were bunches of plastic wrappers near there as well.

It annoyingly amazed him how people that were ought to behave in the house of God, stilled trashed the place as it were their personal trashcan.

"Dammit." Drew cursed when his entire bag of garbage spilled out, and the wind moved bits of garbage throughout the area.

The bruise on his ribcage was starting to sting to as he bended back down, to pick it all up over again.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist and saw that he only had two hours left before his mother would pick him up.

The bells began to chime, and he knew that that meant mass was over.

And by quick pace, a sea of people hurried out the door. It was as if they were forced to sit through the entire thing. Drew kept minding his own business, and children soon skipped their way to the side and tossed out their wrappers of cookies and candy.

"Hey!" Drew yelled at them and walked over, "You pick that up."

A chubby boy laughed at Drew and searched through his pockets, and ripped a piece of paper into little bits. He blew them on the ground carelessly.

"Listen kid, pick it up. All of it." Drew glared at him.

"Bite me, black eye." The boy gave him the finger, and remarked at Drew's—almost healing—bruises on his right eye.

_Anson_.

"Watch your mouth, little boy." Drew bravely said, "I don't think your mother would like that language of yours."

"I don't think your mother realizes how much of an ugly son she has." The boy snickered, and others from behind smiled at him, encouraging him.

Drew grew closer to him and snarled, "Listen, you little-"

"Timmy, what are you doing?" A some-what familiar voice called out from behind.

The boy—Timmy—turned around and a blush spread across his cheeks, "N-nothing, Clare." His friends grew quiet as well and ogled at the teenage girl.

Drew glanced up and recognized her. She was Alli's friend that he had seen around with Adam's best friend.

Clare was also one of the girls who had helped him pass his standardized math test. His mother would be grateful if she ever had the chance to meet her. She _also_ wasn't like most girls he had been with. According to Alli, Clare was more on the safe side. The lowest grade she ever got in school was a C on an _advanced_ English paper. And to verify Alli's point, Clare Edwards was spending her Sunday morning at church scolding little children to behave.

Drew thought right away that this was the type of girl you brought home to your mother, not the one you lose your virginity and have to risk your life for them because they have a psycho ex-boyfriend.

His train of thoughts was then broken, when both Clare and the boy who he thought was Clare's little brother, oddly glanced at him.

"Is he bothering you?" Clare asked Drew.

She seemed beautiful at the moment. The only clothes he ever saw her in were the gross kakis and polos everyone wore at school. But, today she was wearing a violet dress, with a bow tied in her hair. She was cute, but Drew always knew that. He just barely realized it.

"Not anymore." Drew taunted at the boy and said, "Well, beat it, kid."

The boy was about to say something to Drew, until Clare tugged on his shoulder, "Timmy, your mom is looking for you."

He smiled at Clare and said, "I'm going. Bye, Clare." He sighed, and Drew realized that the kid was not her brother and probably had a crush on her. He chuckled to himself.

Clare picked at the hem of her dress and smiled at him, "Well, see you around. Tell Adam I said hi."

Drew smirked at her and nodded, "Yeah, I sure will."

She turned around and walked to the front, where she stood at the sidewalk.

Drew kept sweeping around and picked more pieces of trash, until the Reverend came out and walked by him, "Son, you can leave now."

"Sir, I'm supposed to serve three hours." Drew said.

"It's Sunday. It's the Lord's day and day of rest," He softly smiled at Drew.

"I have to finish these three hours, though. My parole officer _and_ my mother will get mad if I don't." Drew tirelessly sighed.

"Well, you did arrive half an hour early. Technically, it has been three hours." The Reverend grinned at him.

"Totes." Drew grinned and took off his gloves, "Thanks Reverend. That's pretty awesome of you."

"Go on, and do something worthwhile. That way you won't have to ever end up doing something like this." He dismissed.

Drew was ready to go home, but once he reached the front of the church, he saw Clare sitting on the sidewalk.

Curiosity got the best of him and he walked up to her, "Hey," Clare turned around and stared at him, "What are you doing?" Drew smiled.

She responded with another smile and cautiously spoke to him, with barely Alli or anyone else in mind, "Waiting for my mom _or_ dad to pick me up."

"You came here alone?" Drew bended down and winced in pain as he took a seat next to Clare.

"Are you alright?" She worriedly asked.

"I thought everybody knew." Drew sighed, "What happened during spring break…that's all everybody is ever talking about nowadays."

Clare nodded, "I have heard rumors. But, I'm not one who likes to believe in them." She grimaced and continued to add, "Adam and I haven't spoken in a while, either."

"Well," Drew groaned, "They aren't lying this time."

"And here I thought you came here to volunteer for community service." She giggled.

"Volunteering to clear my probation." Drew deadpanned, "Not that I killed anybody or stole a car, but that's what happens when you mix in with the wrong crowd, like my mom says." He wearily sighed.

Clare frowned and bore her gaze into his eyes, "It must have been scary."

"You think?" Drew chuckled.

"Sorry," Clare blushed, "Stupid question, I know."

"Nah." Drew grinned, "It was. But, it wouldn't have happened if…"

"If?" Clare asked.

"Well, it's just that," Drew sighed and paused for a while until he asked Clare, "Have you ever felt that when someone does something special for you, you feel that you have to pay them back; like an obligation, but because you really, _really_ like them?"

Clare sadly smiled, "Yeah."

"It sucks in the end, doesn't it?" Drew sternly said.

"I wish it didn't." Clare tore her gaze away from him.

"But, you've got that Eli guy, right?" Drew replied, "Adam says he's a cool guy."

Clare fiddled with her thumbs and let out a somber voice, "We broke up before break."

Drew didn't bother to ask her anything else, seeing that she seemed bothered by the issue. He did too, at the mention of Bianca.

"So…" Drew stalled, "It seems like your parents aren't coming and it's getting pretty lonely out here."

Clare nodded, "I know. I just like to wait sometimes. Part of me likes to think that they are running late and trying their best to get here."

"Why?" Drew curiously asked.

"I like to believe that they still care. I _want_ them to."

He took in a moment to fully realize that looks can be deceiving. Clare Edwards: co-captain of the debate team, devout member of the friendship club, brilliant student of the gifted program, wallflower—was also a sweet and fragile girl. A _beautiful_ one as well.

"Can I walk you home?" He stood up and let out his hand to Clare, "Come on,"

She looked at his palm, cautiously, and took in a deep breath of air. She gently grabbed it and stood up as well; she smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress and smiled, "Sure." She raised her head and both their eyes made contact, "That's very sweet of you."

Drew was still holding onto her hand and didn't let go, "It's my pleasure."

The friction their palms gave was tender and different than anything they have felt before. He saw the sunset's rays of light shining upon her face, and he was instantly mesmerized. She saw his _winning_ grin and blue eyes that she found a bit of relief in, he surely was attractive.

A part of her felt relieved. She didn't find this in anyone for a while now. And _certainly_ not in Jake.

They walked down the street together, _still_ hand in hand, as he provided her a bit of comfort and security. While she gave him a tiny giddiness in each step he took and each glance he gave at her.

The desire to not let go was kindled by each other. Because, in her he found and saw everything that he had looked for before. And she saw in him a new beginning.

The feeling that they were going to be alright surfaced.

"Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"…Today has been a really, _really_ good day…"

She squeezed his hand in blissful agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review?

**Please do not ask me to continue. This is done.**


End file.
